Since the advent of the Internet, malicious software has been plaguing the telecommunications industry with one problem after another. Anti-virus software has to be constantly updated because the people who write the malicious software work around the new anti-virus software as it is released. This creates a vicious circle that always leaves gaps for the innocent computer user to fall into. This problem not only plagues the personal, business and government computers, it also affects the Server Companies. They too get hacked into, whether from an outside source or internally. The only viable answer to these threats to this point has been through the use of software, and it does not work without constant updates. The “Clouds” that are used for storage of information can also be hacked into either from an external source or internally. The “Clouds” can also be expensive to use depending on how much data and how long a person or business wants to save each bit of the “Cloud” data.
The storing of WEB pages at a Server Company is also an expensive item. Additionally, if a person wants to be involved in different types of social media, this too can be expensive. If a person is not directly charged for the service, they will more than likely be harassed with unwanted advertising.
A password can be associated with an IP Address for access to accounts or other files. This password can be hacked from an outside or inside source. This can happen at banks, medical facilities, or just a personal computer that holds sensitive information.